


This Must Be The Place

by GeekLover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover
Summary: Just when Arthur realizes the extent of his feelings for Merlin some truths come to light that causes Arthur to question not just his love life, but his destiny as well.





	This Must Be The Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/gifts).



> Wyvern, I tried to put in a lot of the tags you wanted. I hope you like the result.I also hope you had a really great holiday season!
> 
> Thanks to the mods for their patience and for keeping this amazing fest going for another great year!

There was a slight chill in the air and as a gust of wind hit his sweat covered skin, Arthur threw his head back and inhaled deeply. He had just finished training with his knights and Arthur was feeling intensely satisfied. As he walked to the castle he could feel someone’s eyes boring into the back of his head and he threw a glance over his shoulder. Leon had been staring at him with a slight grin on his face. He averted his gaze from Arthur a second too late.

“Is something on your mind, Leon?” Arthur said as he narrowed his eyes at Leon.

Leon shrugged. “It’s not important, sire.”

Arthur slowed his pace and fell into step with Leon. “Let me be the judge of that.”

Leon pursed his lips. “It’s nothing, Arthur. I just noticed that you seem to be happier today. You’ve seemed a bit upset for a while.”

Arthur couldn’t help chuckling, which earned him a bemused look from Leon. “I said something similar to someone today.” 

He thought back to his conversation with Merlin earlier. Arthur didn’t know what it was - he still didn’t know the exact cause - but he had known something was off with Merlin lately. It had been weighing on his mind and he had wanted to do something to cheer him up. He hadn’t planned on that something is putting him in a headlock and roughly rubbing Merlin’s head, but given the smile he had been rewarded with, planned or not, the results were worth it. 

“Is that someone the same person who has brought the smile back to your face?” Leon’s question interrupted Arthur’s thoughts.

Arthur was about to deny that he was smiling, but he felt the fullness in his cheeks and the way his mouth seemed to be stretched as wide as possible and wondered when he started smiling like that. Finally, he got his face under control and shrugged. “You know an excellent training session always puts me in a better mood.”

They walked inside and headed towards Arthur’s chambers. Leon shook his head. “That hasn’t been the case recently.”

It was true. After recent events, he hadn’t been feeling like himself. Almost killing your own father would do that to you.

“I think the only time I’ve seen you smile like that is when you’re torturing poor Merlin,” Leon continued.

Arthur sputtered. “That it is untrue. I get no pleasure from torturing Merlin.”

Leon threw him a look. It wasn’t quite an eye roll - Leon had too much respect for Arthur to do that to his face - but Arthur could tell it had taken quite an effort for Leon to hold it back. 

Arthur had no such issues and he rolled his eyes heavenward. “Alright, I take _some_ pleasure in it, but if he weren’t so insolent all the time, perhaps I wouldn’t.”

Chuckling, Leon stopped in front of the doors to the throne room. He clapped Arthur on the shoulder. “Well, whatever it is that has raised your spirits, I’m glad for it.” He looked at him and his smile faltered. “I know things have been difficult.”

Arthur remembered that Leon was there when he attacked his father. He would never bring it up not only because his father had probably made sure Leon would never speak of those events again, but because Leon wasn’t that insensitive. Even so, Arthur knew what he was referring to. He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Just keep doing whatever you’re doing.”

“Even if that means torturing, Merlin?”

Leon scrunched up his nose. “Maybe you could do something other than torture him.” He grinned before he opened the door and left Arthur staring after him with a bewildered expression. There was something about Leon’s last statement and the look on his face that didn’t sit right with Arthur, but he couldn’t put his finger on exactly what.

Trying to put it out of his mind, Arthur started back towards his room. His thoughts turned to what exactly had turned his mood around. Until Leon had mentioned it, he hadn’t realized how much lighter and freer had been feeling. It was like a huge weight had been lifted and he couldn’t explain why. Though when he pondered it some more an image of Merlin’s smile from that morning had come back to him. His mood had improved ever since he’d helped Merlin.

He remembered looking back at Merlin, and even after he told Merlin a list of his many chores, Merlin still had a slight smile on his face. Arthur had done that for him and it...it made him proud.

Arthur rubbed his chin. There had to be a reason for that. He supposed it was because Merlin wasn’t just his servant, but his friend. He didn’t like to see his friends in pain. That had to be it.

But that didn’t explain why he couldn’t stop thinking about Merlin’s smile. It didn’t explain why when he thought about it his stomach tightened and he felt an annoying fluttering in his chest. 

“I’m hungry, that’s what it is.” Arthur groaned. He must be delirious from hunger. “That damned Merlin isn’t feeding me properly.” He marched off. “When I find him, he’ll be lucky if all I do is torture him.”

~*~

Merlin sat down heavily on his bed. He dropped his head in his hands and took in a shuddering breath. He wished he had never walked into that tavern. Before he had he’d actually been beginning to feel better and it was thanks to Arthur of all people. 

For the longest time, Merlin had been feeling incredibly dispirited. Keeping so many secrets had been taking quite a toll on him. He thought he might have hit a low point when he had to lie to Arthur about what his mother had said and what his father had done, but then he had to watch Freya die. He’d never felt pain like that before. After enduring something like that, he thought it would take a long time before he smiled again. But then Arthur changed that.

It had never occurred to Merlin that Arthur would have been watching him so closely that he was able to see Merlin’s distress, but he did and instead of ignoring it he - in his wonderfully Arthur way - tried to brighten Merlin’s mood. In that moment, it all came rushing back to him - why he stayed and why he was willing to deal with the pain of hiding who he was. Protecting Arthur was his destiny. More importantly, Arthur was his best friend. 

Knowing that Arthur cared for him too made a big difference. For a moment Merlin was able to put aside recent events and was feeling calmer and more settled. He decided to stop into the Rising Sun for a drink; that turned out to be a mistake. Merlin had been in there for a few minutes when a few of Arthur’s knights showed up. They sat at a table in front of Merlin. After ordering a round of drinks, an older gentleman at the bar, with a scraggly beard and the smell of someone who probably bathed in ale, asked them about the “beast” that had been roaming around.

Feeling his stomach drop, Merlin closed his eyes. He knew the man was talking about Freya. He hated hearing her referred to with such fear and anger. One of Arthur’s knights, Geraint, talked about confronting the beast and how Arthur had dealt the beast what was undoubtedly a fatal blow. Hearing about it made it all come rushing back to Merlin - watching the light fade from Freya’s eyes, having to set her out to sea and burn her body. Merlin had felt a splash of water hit the back of his hand and had pressed his hand to his mouth to muffle a sob. Fleeing the tavern, Merlin had made it home in record time.

When he first walked inside, Merlin was too winded to feel anything but tired and a dire need for water but now that he was sitting on his bed, his emotions started to bubble over again. He tried to hold the tears back because at this point he wasn’t sure if he could make himself stop crying. Lifting his head up, he spared a glance outside his door. He was glad that Gaius wasn’t there. Gaius would want to comfort him and Merlin was tired of being such a burden on his surrogate father.

On the other hand being alone in the dark made him feel empty. He felt lonelier than he’d felt in a long time, and finally, a lone tear slipped down his cheek. Wiping it was pointless because one tear was followed by another and another...and soon he was hunched over as his body was wracked with sobs.

He wasn’t sure how long that lasted when through the sound of his crying, he vaguely thought he heard someone calling his name. Merlin thought he must have been imagining it, but then he heard pounding steps on the stairs and when he looked up Arthur was standing in his doorway. 

“Merlin?” Arthur’s voice was barely louder than a whisper and he looked uncertain hovering there.

Merlin wiped at his eyes. “Arthur? Arthur, what are you doing here?”

“I…” Arthur glanced behind him. “I...it doesn’t matter. Why are you crying?” He took a hesitant step inside.

Wiping at his nose, Merlin stared down at his lap. Clearly, Arthur had heard him crying so Merlin couldn’t deny it. He tried to come up with some other cover, but he was too tired to lie right now, even though he knew he couldn’t tell Arthur the truth. “It doesn’t matter.” Merlin didn’t look up as he spoke.

Catching Merlin off guard, Arthur was suddenly sitting next to him. “Enough, Merlin. I’m not a fool. I can see that something is deeply troubling you and since Gaius isn’t here, you’re stuck with me. Talk to me.”

Merlin closed his eyes and let out a short breath. He was so tired and a part of him knew that finally sharing things with Arthur might make him feel better - but for how long. If Arthur knew that he had helped Freya escape, having old fruit thrown at him would be the least of his worries. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. “Arthur, just...just go home. I’ll be fine. I promise.”

Arthur stood up so fast, Merlin gasped. He towered above Merlin. “Merlin, I am the Crown Prince of Camelot and I’m ordering you to tell me what is bothering you.”

Usually something like that coming from Arthur’s mouth would have sounded petulant and arrogant, but now it just came off desperate and worried. It almost made Merlin smile. 

The stern look fell from Arthur’s face and he hung his head, shaking it. Slowly he sank to his knees in front of Merlin. “Because I’m the prince and because of our many, many differences you might think we can’t be friends, but you’d be wrong. Merlin, I’m not asking you this as the prince, I’m asking as your friend. I want to help you. Please let me.”

For the first time since Arthur had come into his room, Merlin really looked at him. He knew Arthur so well now. Sometimes he liked to think there were sides to Arthur that he was one of the few privileged to see. Everyone got to see the hero, the charming prince, the arrogant prat, but this other side - the sincere and vulnerable man - it didn’t come out often, but those moments when it did Merlin truly cherished. It wasn’t easy getting Arthur to lower his walls. Merlin knew it wasn’t easy for him. If Arthur was willing to do that for Merlin, it felt wrong not to reciprocate. 

“Arthur,” Merlin’s breath hitched. “Arthur, you won’t understand.”

“Try me.” Arthur put a hesitant hand on Merlin’s knee. 

Merlin looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. “It’s about the druid girl.” He lowered his gaze and watched Arthur’s brow furrow.

“The druid girl? The one Halig was looking for?”

Merlin nodded. “I knew her.”

“You did?” Arthur’s hand slid from Merlin’s knee. “How?”

Merlin swallowed. “I helped her escape.”

Arthur’s mouth dropped open. “You-you what?”

“I’m sorry, Arthur. But I saw her in that cage and I knew it wasn’t right.”

Arthur stood up. “She’s dangerous. She’s a monster.”

“No!” Merlin shot up to face Arthur. “She wasn’t. That wasn’t really her. It wasn’t her fault. She was cursed. But the real Freya was as far from a monster as could be. She was sweet and beautiful.” Merlin sniffed. “If it makes you feel better, she’s dead now.” He didn’t mean to sound so accusatory, but he couldn’t help it.

Arthur slowly shook his head. “No, it doesn’t make me feel better especially since it clearly hurts you.”

Merlin swallowed. “I’m sorry.” 

Arthur took a few steps back. He peered at Merlin with a questioning expression. “Were you...were you in love with her?”

A few hours ago, Merlin would probably have said yes to that question but looking at Arthur, Merlin knew that he’d felt real love before and whatever he’d felt for Freya wasn’t the same. Merlin shook his head. “No.”

For some reason, Arthur seemed to visibly relax at his response. It seemed a little odd to Merlin, but he didn’t examine it too closely.

“I cared for her. I wanted to help her,” Merlin continued. “So...I was going to leave Camelot with her.”

Arthur just stared at him unblinking for a second. His gaze fell to the floor. “You were going to leave?”

Merlin nodded. “She understood me and I understood her. I was just so tired of...not fitting in here.”

“Merlin, of course, you fit in here.” Arthur stepped closer to him. “There are people here that care for you. This is your home now. And despite what you think Freya isn’t the only one who understands you. Gaius understands you. I understand you.”

Letting out a sad chuckle, Merlin shook his head. “Arthur, I know you mean well, but you couldn’t understand me the way she could. We both knew what it’s like to be monsters, to be cursed.”

Arthur threw his hands up. “What are you talking about?”

Merlin stared at Arthur. This was not the way he imagined telling him the truth, but Merlin was tired of the lies. And Arthur was looking at him so sincerely and he wanted to understand. Merlin wanted him too. If the destiny Kilgharrah talked about was going to happen they need to trust each other. Merlin needed to trust in that destiny. So, Merlin stood up straighter and looked at Arthur directly in the eye. “Arthur, I...I have magic.”

At first, Arthur’s eyes narrowed and then he let out a loud burst of laughter. “Merlin, that’s absurd! You don’t have magic.” When Merlin didn’t say anything, Arthur’s smile faltered and he gaped at him. 

“I have magic, Arthur.”

“Stop saying that.” Arthur held up his hand. “You do not have magic. I would know.”

“How?” Merlin cocked his head to the side.

“How?!” Arthur ran a hand roughly through his hair. “I am a knight and I am an excellent hunter. I am a keen observer of everything around me. I know how to read people and assess every situation. I know you, Merlin. You couldn’t keep a secret like that.”

“ _Fromum feohgiftum._ A bright ball of light appeared in Merlin’s hand.

Arthur stumbled back and hit the wall. 

The light quickly faded and the room was dark once again. Even in the darkness, Merlin could see the confusion and fear in Arthur’s eyes. “A-Arthur, I’m so sorry.” It sounded feeble to his ears but he wasn’t sure what else to say.

Arthur seemed to compose himself and took a step toward Merlin. “All this time…” He shook his head.

“I didn’t mean to lie to you, Arthur-”

Arthur huffed in response and gave him an incredulous look.

Merlin cleared his throat. “I never wanted to lie to you, but Arthur I use my magic to protect you because that is my destiny. If I told you I had magic, you never would have trusted me. You would have told your father and then-”

“And then what?” Arthur interrupted. “Did you think I would have let my father hurt you?”

Looking down, Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. He was wary of answering that question, but after admitting his magic secret to Arthur, it didn’t make sense to tell any more lies. “At first, yes. But then I didn’t want you to put you in a position to lie to your father.”

“You were protecting me again?” Arthur didn’t wait for a reply. “I suppose I should be thanking you.” His voice was hard and cold.

Merlin swallowed thickly. “There’s no excuse for lying to you that will make this right, but Arthur you have to know that I never meant to hurt you. I’m your friend!”

“No, you’re not!” Arthur bellowed. It caused Merlin to jump. “How can you call yourself my friend when I don’t know you at all?”

“That’s not true! I’m still the same person.”

“You have _magic_ , Merlin!” Arthur spat out the word “magic” as if it was the most horrid thing imaginable. “The only thing magic has brought to this kingdom is pain and suffering. You are the one who reminded me of that or don’t you remember what happened with Morgause and how she lied to me?”

Merlin winced. He thought admitting the truth to Arthur about his magic would be the worst thing he’d have to do that night. Telling him the truth about his mother could possibly be worse. “Arthur…” Merlin gulped. “Arthur, Morgause didn’t lie to you. I did...again.” He closed his eyes at the last word. So many lies. 

“What?” Arthur’s brow furrowed. 

“You were going to kill your father and no matter how much he might deserve it, I knew you could never live with yourself if you had gone through with it. I had to find a way to stop you. So, I said that Morgause was lying about what your mother said. But she wasn’t.”

Arthur blinked rapidly. His face became pale and Merlin thought he might be sick. Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times. “I did talk to my mother? I was born because my father used magic?”

Merlin gave a short nod. 

Suddenly, Arthur started to walk backward toward the door. “I have to go.”

“Arthur, wait!” Merlin moved towards him. He was petrified over what Arthur might do. He was worried Arthur would attack his father again.

Arthur held up his hand. “I’m not going to confront my father. I need to think...about everything.” He couldn’t look at Merlin in the eye.

Merlin stopped and stood in the middle of the room. He hugged his arms to his chest. “I understand.”

Before he walked out the door, Arthur turned back to Merlin. “Don’t go anywhere.” For a brief second, he looked into Merlin’s eyes.

With the look Arthur gave him, Merlin knew there was no argument to be made. He simply nodded. 

Arthur stared at him and gripped the doorknob tightly. A second later he was gone with a loud slam of the door.

After wavering slightly in his spot all of the strength left Merlin’s body and he collapsed on the floor. He gathered his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth. He tried to have faith in his and Arthur’s destiny, but a bigger part of him wondered if he had made the most foolish decision of his life.

~*~

As morning light intruded into his chambers, Arthur kept staring at his door. He kept expecting Merlin to come walking in at any moment. Though he knew it was unlikely since Arthur had told him to stay put, considering Merlin hardly ever listened to him Arthur couldn’t be sure. As Arthur turned to stare at the ceiling he wasn’t sure if he wanted to see Merlin or was dreading the possibility. He’d never felt so many conflicting emotions in his life.

It had been like that all night. Arthur hadn’t slept at all. His thoughts vacillated from Merlin to his father. He thought about everything he’d learned and he felt so much anger and pain and confusion and helpless. He’d never felt helpless in his life and it just made him angrier. Arthur tried to push aside thoughts of his father. He knew if he kept thinking about what he’d done, it might lead to him making another rash decision. Since he had no idea what to do about his father’s actions, he had to put it aside. Not that he had anything figured out about what to do with Merlin.

Knowing that Merlin had lied to him for so long hurt him more deeply than he could even express. He had shared so many things with Merlin he’d never told anyone. He thought they were friends, but if Merlin could keep something so important about himself hidden, how could Arthur trust that? But then he had to remind himself that telling Arthur the truth about his magic might have seemed simple to Arthur, it most likely wasn’t to Merlin. Having witnessed the severe punishment sorcerers faced it couldn’t have been easy for Merlin. To keep a secret, knowing that if the truth was discovered it would lead to your death had to be a nightmare. And yet, Merlin stayed. According to him, he’d stayed for Arthur. He risked death over and over for him. It was possibly the bravest and selfless thing anyone had ever done for him.

Arthur threw back his covers and stood up. He began to pace. And yet, despite saying that protecting him was his destiny, Merlin also said he had been planning to run away and leave Camelot - and Arthur - behind. How could he do that? Was he even going to say goodbye? If he could just leave so easily perhaps protecting Arthur wasn’t so important after all?

Stopping by the window, Arthur drew the curtains. He had to shield his eyes from the sun’s glare. He thought back to last night and the ball of light Merlin had conjured. Something had felt familiar about it. At the time, Arthur had so many other thoughts swirling through his head, he couldn’t really focus on that, but now that feeling came back to him. He pondered this for a long time and finally, he remembered where he had seen that light before. When Merlin was poisoned and Arthur had to go and find that flower to save him. Nimueh had tricked him and almost killed him. If some magical light hadn’t come when it did, he never would have survived. He never had really figured out where it had come from. But Merlin had sent it. Merlin had saved his life. Arthur knew that wasn’t the first and it probably wasn’t the last time.

For the first time in ages Arthur dressed himself. He left in a hurry. The urge to see Merlin right now and get some answers was too overwhelming. He ran all the way there and barely registered the strange and alarmed looks some residents directed at him. When he got to Gaius’ chambers, he didn’t even wait to knock and let himself in again. He was only mildly embarrassed at the startled look on Gaius’ face.

“Sire?” Gaius’ eyebrow shot up dangerously high.

“So sorry to intrude like this, Gaius,” Arthur answered as he caught his breath.

“That’s quite alright, Arthur. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Gaius got up from the table. 

“I need to speak with Merlin. Is he here?” 

Gaius nodded. “He’s been in his room all night. I tried to talk to him this morning, but he hasn’t said a word.”

Arthur wrung his hands. He guessed that Merlin hadn’t slept any more than Arthur had. Arthur wondered what had been going through Merlin’s mind all night. The thought that Merlin had possibly been afraid for his life all night suddenly seized Arthur and he quickly ambled towards the stairs. When he got there he paused and turned back towards Gaius. “I need to speak with Merlin about something very urgent and it’s best if we had some privacy.”

“You want me to leave?” Gaius’ expression flitted from bemusement to wary as he glanced at Merlin’s closed door.

Even though this was Gaius’ home, as royalty, it was well within Arthur’s right to ask Gaius to leave, but Arthur still felt guilty. “I know it’s a lot to ask. I wouldn’t ask if it weren’t truly important.”

“I understand.” Gaius started to leave.

“I’m sure you do.” Arthur narrowed his eyes as he stared at Gaius with new eyes. As someone close to both Uther and Merlin, Arthur was sure Gaius was privy to a number of secrets. “I’m just beginning to understand everything that you know.”

Gaius’ brow arched and he swallowed thickly. “Sire?”

Arthur waved his hand. “It’s alright, Gaius. We can talk about it another time.”

Still looking a bit confused, Gaius fumbled with the doorknob before he finally left.

Taking a moment to gather himself, Arthur took a deep breath before heading up to Merlin’s room. He didn’t bother knocking before he entered. Merlin was sitting up in bed with his back to the door. He was so still, Arthur started to become concerned. When Merlin finally spoke, Arthur almost jumped.

“You didn’t come with any guards? Did you simply want to bring me in yourself?”

Even though Merlin couldn’t see him, Arthur shook his head. “I didn’t come to arrest you.”

“So, did you come to tell me I’m banished? That you never want to see me again?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “If you would let me speak, I was going to tell you that I know that you saved my life.”

Merlin finally turned to look up at him. 

“That light you conjured yesterday, I remembered seeing it before. I was in a cave searching for the Mortaeus flower to save your life after you had been poisoned. I would have died in that cave if it weren’t for a ball of light that helped me escape. You did that, didn’t you?”

Merlin rose slowly and walked in front of his bed, leaving a great distance between him and Arthur. “I think I did. I was in and out of consciousness and I wasn’t really aware of what was happening. I just knew you were in trouble and you needed me.”

Arthur was struck dumb for a moment. He had always known that Merlin was a loyal servant, but to hear how deep his devotion went was stunning. It was amazing to know how strong their connection was. “How many times have you saved my life?”

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck and gazed at the floor. He let out a soft chuckle. “I couldn’t tell you. Too many times to keep proper count.”

“I wish…” Arthur blew out a breath. “I wish you had told me, Merlin.”

Merlin slid his hand down his face. “I wanted to. I really did. Arthur, you have to believe me that I trust you with my life. I just couldn’t risk-”

“Our destiny?” Arthur interrupted. He still wasn’t sure what Merlin had meant by that.

Merlin nodded.

Arthur sighed. “I don’t understand if we’re supposed to have some great destiny together, why were you going to leave? Did you plan on saying good-bye? Were you ever coming back?” No matter how hard Arthur tried he couldn’t stop feeling incredibly hurt by Merlin’s potential abandonment. 

“I wasn’t thinking, Arthur. I told you I wanted to help Freya and I was just so tired of being here and lying all the time and hiding who I am. I didn’t have to do that with her. But, even if I had gone I don’t think I could have stayed away.”

Arthur stepped closer. “And why is that?”

“Because I couldn’t stand being away from the man I love.”

Arthur gaped at Merlin. He didn’t understand how Merlin constantly had the ability to take his breath away. Briefly, he pondered what was the bigger shock - that Merlin had magic or that he was in love with him. But when he thought of everything Merlin had sacrificed for him, had done for him, had taken care of him, Merlin’s feelings shouldn’t have been a surprise.

It caused Arthur to pinpoint something he had been denying for a long time. 

“You have magic,” Arthur started as he walked past Merlin and sat down on his bed. “You love me.” He glanced up at Merlin. “Anything else I should know.”

Merlin sat down next to him. “You’re not really getting fat?” They shared a brief look and then both started to laugh.

The laughter died down as quickly as it had come on and awkwardness filled the room. Arthur snuck a glance toward Merlin, who was gazing down at the floor. After a moment, he knew what he wanted to say and he opened his mouth to speak before he paused. He had been about to try and keep things light and start with their usual banter, but this was too important for that. He turned fully to Merlin and put his hand over his. “Merlin, I will keep your secret. You have saved my life so many times and I want to be able to protect you. You’re not just my protector. You’re not just my best friend. You’re the person I love most in this world.”

Merlin’s head shot up and he stared at him with wide eyes. “You…”

“I love you.” Arthur smiled.

Merlin bit his lip. “Even though I have magic?”

Arthur nodded. “You’ve always had magic. You’re still you. I’d never want you to change.” He squeezed Merlin’s hand.   
“You don’t know how much it means to hear you say that.” Closing his eyes, a tear slipped down Merlin’s cheek but he smiled.

His smile was so bright and beautiful Arthur had to reach out and touch his face. He stroked his hand against Merlin’s soft cheek and Merlin’s whole body started to tremble. Arthur slid closer to Merlin.

Opening his eyes, Merlin stared at Arthur. His eyes constantly watched Arthur’s lips. “We still have a lot to talk about, Arthur,” Merlin whispered.

“I know.” Arthur licked his lips. “I just really want to kiss you right now. Is that alright?”

Merlin grinned. “You’re asking for permission? Is this a new and improved Arthur?”

“Is that what you want?”

Merlin shook. “Never. I don’t want you to change, either.”

It surprised Arthur that it was such a relief to hear. An even bigger relief was when he finally closed the distance between them and was finally able to have his first kiss with Merlin. The first of many that night...and for the rest of their lives.


End file.
